Skyrim: True Warriors
by Jamazianssss
Summary: Tamriel is under threat by Molag Bal and his vampire army of Coldhabour, only two true legendary warriors can stop the evil daedric prince. Aela the Huntress x Male Dragonborn. Disclaimer: I do not own Elder Scrolls or the great game which is Skyrim. Contains: Explicit language and gore. Sexual scenes with later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so this is my first Skyrim FF. This FF is going to be based around a male dragonborn and Aela the Huntress from the companions. This is going to be set around the time the dragonborn (Ken) defeats Alduin and becomes Harbinger of the companions.**

 **Warning: I have trouble updating my fanfic's but I will try my best :P**

Ken sat in the mead hall of Jorrvaskr taking occasional swigs of his mead warming himself by the fire, staring into the flames that flickered and hissed, slowly licking at the wood that helped it stay alight.

Ken had just came back from an intense battle with a giant, the Jarl had assigned him with dealing with the giant for a hefty sum of gold. He took up the job of dealing with the giant for the gold and to get his mind of his huge journey throughout Skyrim to deal with the dragon menace. Going from one end of Skyrim, battling countless factions of enemies, including dragonsand then of course going to Sovngarde to finally defeat Alduin and save Tamriel, Nirn and Sovngarde all at once. From the outside the Dragonborn looked a strong, legendary warrior who was capable of taking over an entire city, but on the inside he was falling apart. He had lost his closest friend, ally and housecarl, Lydia.

 _''Come on Lydia, it's freezing!'' Ken whined to Lydia as she hurled herself up the mountain very slowly, carrying a great amount of loot (or junk)._

 _''Ken, My thane, you are making me carry a pile of junk that is worth nothing to us or any merchant in Tamriel, and you are saying I have to hurry up?!'' Lydia whined in a jokey way._

 _''Fair point'' Ken chuckled as he grabbed Lydia's outstretched hand and helped her up with the bag of junk still on her back._

 _''Fuck, quickly now Lydia it's coming back!'' Ken said, quickly grabbing Lydia by the arm and throwing her slightly in front of her to aid her evasion from the mist before running ahead, hoping to get to the top of the mountain as soon as possible, he afterall had no energy to use clear skies again, the mountain climb had taken his toll on him as well as the countless fights with ice wraiths._

 _Ken ran under an overcropping on the mountain side where a frost troll was hiding, Ken did no see it, however Lydia had._

 _''Ken!'' Lydia cried, but it was too late the troll hitKen in the chest, sending his flying back, almost over the side of the mountain._

 _Lydia quickly drew her sword and rose to the challenge of dealing with the frost troll. She swung her sword into the shoulder of the frost troll, making it growl in anger as it pinged of it's stone like shoulder, Lydia stumbled back giving the forst troll the perfect oppurtunity..._

 _Ken got onto his knees, pain searing through his chest muscles from where the frost troll had hit him, he looked down at his armour, seeing the troll's hand dented into his steel armour. He cursed before looking up to see the troll advancing on a stumbling Lydia._

 _''Not today, scum!'' Ken growled before drawing his elven sword and charging at the beast. He jumped on top of it's back and impaled it with the sharp golden sword, going right through the other side. The frost troll let out a fearsome roar before collapsing on the ground, Ken collapsing on top of the smelly beast._

 _Ken picked himself up and looked over at Lydia who was on the floor, covered in blood, struggling to breath. Ken's heart dropped into his stomach and his nord blood ran cold. He ran over to Lydia's side and clutched her hand. She was already dead. He looked over at the frost troll then back at Lydia. He squeezed her hand before dropping her eye lids shut. Anger welled up in him. He let out an almight roar before the mist over took him..._

That was over two months ago, he had dealt with Alduin and the damned dragons and rose through the ranks of the companions to become the Harbinger of the legendary band of warriors.

However, after he had finished with the drama with the companion's and everything had returned to normal he had trouble forgetting about Lydia, certain things just reminded of him of her. For example, the fight with the giant would of been easy if he was with Lydia as they always coordinated perfectly as a team, even more then Ken had with his shield brothers and sisters. Ever since he had lost Lydia, he had felt lost, unsure of which path to take.

However, he was pulled out of his deep thoughts by a certain she-wolf sitting next to him, Aela. Aela was one of the fiercest warriors of the compaion, her nimble reflexes, her deadly skill with a bow and her smarts combined together made her the closest friend the Dragonborn had, apart from Lydia...

''Greetings Harbinger, I trust the hunt went well?'' The she-wolf asked, biting into an apple that was on the table.

''Aye'' was all Ken replied with, looking down at his tankard of mead, swirling it around slowly, staying silent.

''You know, I did not think you were going to be the silent one when you joined us'' Aela said, trying to look into his eyes, who were now staring down at the floor.

''And I thought you were going to be the silent one, being a huntress an all...'' Ken replied, smirking and looking up into Aela's eyes for a second before focusing on something on the table.

''Ha, well we both thought wrong then didn't we huh?'' Aela said before slamming her apple core onto the table and standing up, making Ken look up in confusion.

''Care to accompany me on a hunt Harbinger?'' Aela asked, looking down at Ken hopefully. Aela was known not to have any hunting partners, she enjoyed the peace and solace, that and her hunting partners usually made too much noise...

''Umm, sure, got nothing better to do, let me just grab my cloak and bow.'' Ken replied standing up and heading to the Harbinger's quarters, doning his leather armour and cloak before grabbing his finest bow and arrows before heading off into the Whiterun plains with Aela.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I really enjoyed writing the first chapter so here is another chapter for your entertainment! Enjoy!**

The plains around Whiterun were stocked with lots of deer and other varieties of game, the crisp air and flowing grass around the hold made Ken feel at peace, he always loved this part of Whiterun.

But this time it felt different, almost sinister, as if something was watching the pair, something otherwordly, but without thinking into it too much Ken shrugged it off and drew his bow and ran to catch up with Aela who was already stalking her first victim, a large elk.

Ken crouched down beside her and knotched an arrow ready. He looked over at Aela who was one hundred percent focused on the elk, silently she drew her bow and fired a steel arrow into the eye of the elk, making it scream for a moment before falling stone dead onto the grass.

He had always been amazed about Aela's sharp accuracy with her bow, it facinated him how she could hit her targets exactly where she wanted them, he guessed practice, but then he thought it might of been something else, he was determined to find out.

''Brother, can I help you?'' Aela asked, not moving her eyes from the elk she was skinning with her sharp dagger.

''How do you have such great aim?'' Ken asked, while looking at the arrow impaled in the elk's eye. Aela stood up and looked him in the eyes before coming behind him and using his arms to aim his bow into the sky.

''Practice, patience, and a great teacher'' Aela whispered in Ken's ear, making his ears heat up and chills travel down his spine. She let go of the bow before stroking down his arm and nuzzling his neck before she went back to skinning her kill.

Ken just stood there, he had no idea what had happened. Was that affection, a friendly gesture or something else? Ken was confused but decided not to press it and went back to helping Aela with getting the pelt off the animal.

''Did you hear that?'' Aela whispered, looking around them. Ken looked around to, trying to hear what Aela heard but to no avail, but shook his head and went back to help her again.

Once they had skinned the elk and collected any venision worth collecting they set off back to Jorrvaskr with both sacks over Ken's shoulders and Aela stalking ahead. Ken had to admire her beauty, like Lydia she had a fiery attitude and a shapely frame, but there was something about Aela that he found different, her company was more warming.

Suddenly, Aela stopped in her tracks and turned around, making Ken almost walk into her. He put the sacks down for a second to see what Aela wanted.

''There is something I want to tell you harbinger'' Aela said, looking deep into Ken's eyes. Ken went the same chill travel down his spine again, he did not like Aela looking at him like that.

''What is it, huntress?'' Ken replied, walking slightly closer. Ken could easily see his and Aela's breathe in the air, it was becoming colder each day in Whiterun, it would soon be fully winter in Whiterun.

''When I first saw you, I thought you were a milk drinker, failing to reach the giant before we delivered the final blow to it, being very slow an all. But now watching you develop into a legendary hero and the fastest and fiercest in our ranks, I believe I could-'' Aela was cut off an ice spike wizzing past her head.

They both ducked and looked at where the ice spike came from. In the distance they could see a group of bandits rushing towards them.

''Damnit, these scum!?'' Aela cursed and drew her bow and knotched an arrow ready to fire at the nearest bandit.

''No, they aren't bandits, not anymore...'' Ken said, drawing his bow also.

''What do you mean'' Aela asked before firing an arrow into the bandit's chest and seeing it turn to dust.

''They are thralls!'' Ken exclaimed as more of the enthralled bandits charged towards them.

One by one they fell to Aela's and Ken's arrows untill all but one remained, crawling on the ground in pain, an arrow sticking out of it's shoulder.

''Who did this!?'' Aela exclaimed, holding a dagger to the bandit's throat. It only groaned like a zombie. Suddenly, an arrow shot into the bandits head, making Aela jump back and turn around, she saw Ken approach, putting his bow on his back.

''They're thralls, their brains are mush, you're not gonna get an answer'' Ken explained looking around where all the dust from the bandits were.

''Well, who could of done this then?'' Aela asked, getting impatient with the lack of answers. Ken stood up and faced Aela.

''There is only one beast that could do this kind of necromancy...'' Ken whispered, looking over his shoulder at some ripples forming in the air, an invisible person. Slowly, Ken drew his dagger but kept it hidden.

''Vampires...'' Aela finished. Looking shocked but nodding as she finally understood how this could of happened.

Out of nowhere, the invisible person materialized and indeed it was a vampire, with a hiss it went to lunge at Ken, but Ken already knew what was going to happen so he stabbed the vampire in the stomach still facing Aela before throwing it off him before the vampire could infect him.

''By Hircine, an actual bloodsucker. Looks ugly as fuck to be honest'' Aela remarked, looking over the vampire in astonishment as it clutched it's wound and groaned and hissed.

''So who sent you, night fiend!?'' Ken shouted before kicking the vampire in the ribs, making it hiss in pain some more before laughing.

''Whats so funny?'' Ken asked in anger, before stepping on the vampire's wound, making it scream.

''W-Watch you're back, mortal!'' the vampire said between laughs. Ken's skin felt icy cold as he was suddenly thrown to the ground by another vampire. He looked up to see another vampire, it's orange eyes burning brightly in anger as it suffocated Ken.

Aela jumped to the rescue as it stabbed the attacking vampire and threw it off Ken. Aela touched Ken's cold cheek and before she could say anything the vampire knocked Aela out the way and cast a paralysis spell on her, rendering her useless.

''Now it's just me and you , mortal!'' The vampire said, laughing at Ken trying to get up.

''I'll send you back to oblivion, blood sucker!'' Ken cried as he stood up, drawing his dagger once more.

''Oh please, I'm only a messenger, wishing to warn you of the future, your very dark future!'' The vampire said before laughing some more.

Ken had had enough of this and used his fire breath shout, but the vampire was quicker as it advanced and used a ward spell to block the shout.

Ken was then stabbed in the arm by some kind of pin prick. The vampire came real close, it's icy breath on his neck.

''Your end is beginning...'' The vampire hissed out before teleporting away with the wounded vampire.

Suddenly, Ken felt strange, his head was spinning, his mind was cloudy, he lost his footing and fell on the soft grass.

''Harbinger!''

''KEN!''

''Talk to me!''

''Please... I love you!''

 **What a good ending I think! I'm actually enjoying writing these, so maybe I'll get another out today or tomorrow. But still be warning I find it very hard to bring myself to write and update so yeah haha :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Hopefully you had a good christmas, I did :D**

 **So anyhow, here is the third chapter of True warriors, and yes by request they will be longer :D**

Aela paced back and forth through the living quarters of Jorrvaskr, she was tired of waiting. While on the hunt Aela was a very paitient person, however, when it came to her only love's health and life on the line, she was very impaitient.

It had been five hours since Aela had hauled the unconcious Ken from the plains of Whiterun upto Jorrvaskr. Tilma had then took Ken into the Harbinger's quarters with the help of Farkas while Ria and Vilkas kept Aela in the upstairs hall of Jorrvaskr, comforting her and keeping her from panicking.

It was very unusual for Aela to panic, she was a very calm, independant woman who prided herself on honor, strength and the hunt, so when Vilkas and the rest of the companions saw her in the state she was in it was a big surprise.

So here Aela was, pacing the hallways of the living quarters before pausing outside the harbinger's room, listening and then continuing, this cycle went on for several hours before Vilkas, the companion's most wisest, after Kodlak, stepped in.

''Aela, you shouldn't worry, Ken is strong. Besides Tilma reported no stratches or anything, he is just sleeping'' Vilkas said, grabbing Aela's arm. Aela pushed his hand off before setting down in a seat next to Ken's room.

''I know, but he has been asleep for a long time'' Aela said, crossing her arms as Vilkas sat down.

''He will wake up, gods he needs the sleep believe me'' Vilkas said, giving a chuckle.

''Yes I agree, all those tasks falling on the Harbinger must be quiet the burden'' Aela replied, nodding slightly.

''Yes well, being the Dragonborn and the Harbinger is quiet the job I believe'' Vilkas said, smirking.

''Do you think he misses anyone Vilkas?'' Aela asked, looking up at Vilkas who was looking down at his boots.

''I don't know sister, why?'' Vilkas replied, looking at Aela funnily, it had never been like Aela to ask such questions.

''I was just wondering, because you go on quests with him all the time do you not?'' Aela said, raising her voice a little to quell Vilkas's suspiciousness.

''He has never spoken a lot about his social life, never mind his interests in women...'' Vilkas said, looking up and giving a smirk at Aela knowingly'

''He came in with a woman when he came to join us did he not?'' Aela asked, as she recalled Lydia being by his side as he entered the mead hall.

''Aye, she was, quite the warrior in my eyes and probably Ken's. She must of held a special part in his heart, especially after Ken dragged her down from the freezing cold to give her a burial in the cloud district'' Vilkas replied, scratching his head.

''He must of held feelings for her...'' Aela said through gritted teeth, jealousy searing through her body at the thought of Ken and Lydia ravaging each other's mouths. She quickly shook the thought off, she did not actually have feelings for the Harbinger... did she?

''Oh indeed, but not as much as for you...'' Vilkas said, giving Aela a cheeky grin.

''What do you mean, brother?'' Aela questioned, hope was restored on her mind that she may have a chance of being the legendary Dragonborn's lover.

''Well he asked quite a few times if you were interested in any men or were in love with Skjor or something. He was probably listening to the whelp's chatter again'' Vilkas said, scratching he stubble he was determined to grow into a beard.

''For the love of Ysgramor, I was not in love with Skjor and never have been! I am in love with Ken and only Ken!'' Aela cried, slamming her fist on the table.

 _Aela and Skjor had been ordered to take out a bandit encampment in the Winterhold hold. However, their journey had been a cold one that set Skjor into hyperthermia on the night time were they were camped. To aid her shield brother and to make sure he survives in the cold they had sex in Skjor's tent to keep warm._

Aela and Skjor had claimed it was purely profesional and the last resort to keeping warm but the new bloods had other ways of twisting the story on their mind.

''Alright, Alright shield sister. Yes I do believe he likes you'' Vilkas said, giving a light hearted chuckle.

'' _Good''_ Aela thought as she looked down at her boots. She actually had a chance and she would take that chance. Ken was a true warrior in her eyes, he was not a petty milk drinker and would not bow to anyone, not even the emperor of Tamriel. He was his own person and that was what Aela admired about him, he did not take shit from nobody.

''Better go see what the whelp's are up to, making fake stories no doubt, hm?'' Vilkas said, standing up and walking away, nodding his farwell to Aela, who reciprocated.

Aela stood up and opened the Harbinger's doors and closed them again, turning around to see Ken in bed, still asleep. Aela smiled to herself, this was the first time she had seen Ken sleep, while he looked peaceful, he also looked very deadly.

Aela walked around the bed to the empty section of the bed and crawled up to Ken on the bed and lay next to him on her side, tracing his scars on his shoulders and arms, he was a battle-hard warrior that had seen lifetime's of battle in only half a year of being in Skyrim.

Ken began scratching at the tickling sensation coming from Aela, whimpering slightly. This made Aela smile softly and chuckle, shaking her head in disbelief.

''Once a milk drinker, always a milk drinker'' Aela mocked. laying her head on his shoulder, watching him sleep.

''W-what did you call me?'' Ken whispered groggily, shifting his body, making Aela's head fall off his shoulder.

''Oh Harbinger... uh... How you feeling?'' Aela quickly said, picking herself up and slowly lifting herself up from the bed, but Ken grabbed her arm quickly.

''I know what you said to me Aela...'' Ken said, smiling lightly as he looked Aela in the eyes.

''Y-you did?'' Aela stuttered, wondering if he had heard her conversation with Vilkas.

''You called me a milk drinker!'' Ken cried before sitting up in bed, the covers still covering his torso. Aela admired his chest before meeting his eyes which were gazing up at her thoughtfully.

''And that you said you loved me, out in the plains...'' Ken added, smiling at Aela who was going a slight shade of crimson.

Without another word Aela smashed her lips to his, making Ken's eyes widen for a second before closing them in peace. Aela put her hands on his chest, feeling his scars on his well-toned chest before straddling him as they kissed passionatly.

''I love you too Aela'' Ken said after they had broke apart from the kiss a few minutes later.

 **Okay so there is your longish chapter, I'll try and write more when I think of the next chapter's contents, which will probs take a few more days aha. So anyway, don't forget to review and suggest what the next chapter should be about, I don't want Ken and Aela to get married JUST yet, maybe in later chapters haha.**

 **See ya ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the kind reviews recently guys, it really does motivate me to make more chapters. I believe I have the story for this chapter in place so here it is, enjoy :)**

Ken ran through the woods at top speed, the trees became blurs and the grass just became a green sea as he picked up speed, the wind rushing at his face with incredible force, this did not slow Ken down at all...

Ken was raised as a hunter in a cabin by his mother and father before him, strong capable warriors who had built their home in the woods. One day they were murdered by a bandit looking for vengeance after Ken's father got sent to kill the bandit's encampment.

 _Ken had escaped and had been raised by an inn maid untill the inn got burnt down by a greedy band of cut throat pirates, killing the maid and almost Ken with her._

 _Ken had escaped the flames and ran from the small village while the pirates raided it, they had chased him but they were not match for Ken's fast legs and long-lasting stamina._

Ken was always a strong runner but when he joined the companions, his stamina and speed almost doubled, making him the fastest in the companions and Whiterun.

So here he was, rushing through the lush forests which surrounded the Whiterun plains, next to him, the valient huntress, she-wolf and the love of his life. Together, they jumped logs and boulders, ducked under tree braches, almost in sync with eachother.

Aela saw a slight hill ahead so she ran slightly ahead using her wolf powers and did a clean front clip, soaring through the air before landing on her feet unscathed. Ken jumped and landed before her heavily with a loud thud making Aela roll her eyes.

''Honestly, is that the best you can do?'' Aela mocked with a slight smirk as she leaned up against a tree.

''Yeah, not all of us can be acrobats you know'' Ken replied, grinning back at Aela before looking down at the ground assessing marks.

''Anyway, that should of woke up those apparent stiff muscles that you were complaining about earlier when I tried to take your clothes off you'' Aela said, with a smirk, pushing herself off the tree.

''Aye'' Was all Ken said while following some tracks made by some sort of animal, a large animal at that...

''So, there is nothing stopping us from consumating our love then is there?'' Aela replied with, making her way towards Ken and softly gripping onto his arm and wrapping her leg around his, stopping any movement.

However, Ken said nothing, his eyes still fixed on the tracks following to where they led untill they came to a bush with glowing eyes emerging from it.

''Well, what do you say dear?'' Aela asked, a hint of annoyance on her voice from Ken's lack of reply. She got an answer a few seconds later..

''Get back!'' Ken cried, shaking Aela off before drawing his katana, his choice sword as the beast charged at him, howling and barking as it went for Ken. A wolf.

Ken poised his sword towards the wolf and timed the attack before jabbing forward, letting the katana go right through the wolf's mouth as it let out another vicious bark, sending the end of the katana right through it's back, coming out alkfway down it's back, sending blood spraying.

The wolf went limp and collapsed to the ground, dead. Ken put one foot on the wolf and withdrew his sword, quickly moving away from the dead wolf before wiping his sword in the grass.

''Well that was quite surprising...'' Aela remarked, staring at the dead wolf. Ken sheathed his blade and stood next to Aela, observing the wolf also.

''You can never be too careful'' Ken replied before sniffing the air.

''Do you smell that?'' Aela asked, also sniffing the air. Ken looked at her before sniffing the air once more.

''Their back...'' Was all Ken muttered before drawing his sword, Aela drew her skyforge dagger before going back to back with Ken, the best way to have eachother's back.

In the distance Aela could see a red light coming towards them, Aela saw that as a familiar light...

''Get down!'' Aela cried, turning around and diving on Ken, making him fall to the floor with her with a yelp as a powerful life drain spell whizzed past their heads.

Ken looked over Aela's shoulder to see the glowing eyes of two vampires rushing towards them using their vampiric speed to their advantage.

''Get up quick!'' Ken ordered to Aela before pushing her off him and gripping his Katana, poising it at the first vampire who hissed at Ken.

Ken quickly shoved the blade into the unsuspecting vampire's neck, making it gurgle in shock before it's eyes became lifeless, it's orange glow fading from it.

The second vampire came rushing in just as blindly. Ken quickly pulled his sword out of the vampire's throat and spun his sword around, decapitating it in one fluid motion.

Quickly regaining his stance, Ken helped Aela up and looked at the red light coming from the trees, a shadowy form lurking in the light.

''By the eight, what is that?!'' Ken exclaimed as he heard it's monter footsteps crushing the ground beneath it.

''Whatever it is, it's one of them so it needs to die!" Aela replied, drawing her dagger, readying herself next to her lover.

Suddenly, the red light dissapated and the creature flew forward. As fast as light it grabbed Ken with it's pale claws and flew high into the air, it's bone-like wings keeping the creature afloat.

Ken struggled to breath as the vampiric monster clutched Ken by his throat and screamed into his face.

''W-what are you?!'' Ken gasped as he tried to release himself from the creature's iron grip, but to no avail.

''I am a lord of the vampires, a pure definition of power at it's finest, meant for crushing weaklings like yourself!'' The vampire lord growled, bringing Ken close to it's face, hissing.

''Ken!'' cried Aela from below, helpless as she watched her love being strangled by this unholy being.

Aela readied herself and threw her skyforge dagger towards the vampire, sticking it right in the centre of it's spine.

Ken tried to cover his ears to protect them from the horrible scream of agony from the vampire lord, he felt the grip from the creature loosen, making him able to push himself from the creature. Making him fall into a bunch of branches from trees before plummeting to the ground with a thud and a groan of pain.

The creature fell to the floor, screaming in pain. Aela saw to it that it would never walk Tamriel again by grabbing a heavy log and bashing it on the head a few times before it ceased it's movements.

The abomination was dead...

Aela quickly rushed over to her love out of fear that he may have been dead, his wolf armour severly dented from the fall, blood slowly trickling from his forhead.

''Ken?'' Aela asked, scared of getting no response...

''Yes, Aela?'' Ken said, giving a slight groan and wince as he forced a smile.

''Thank Hircine that you're okay!'' Aela replied, letting out a sigh of relief.

''Who said I was okay?'' Ken joked, struggling to stand up.

''Well at least you're not dead, I wouldn't of been able to carry on with my life'' Aela said, aiding Ken in standing up.

''No, it wouldn't of been very fun, would it?'' Ken replied, chuckling softly and giving a cheekly grin to Aela.

''Not as much fun as we will be having tonight when we get back to Jorrvaskr...'' Aela said, grinning back at Ken, her eyes full of lust.

Aela gave Ken a quick kiss before helping him on the journey back to Whiterun.

 **Well there is another long chapter, hopefully you enjoyed that, it took me a few days to write that.**

 **The next chapter will probably be the wedding and then so on the plotline of the initial story for this FF.**


	5. Chapter 5

''Tell me why I must wear this stupid choice of clothing again?'' Aela whined to Ken as they the carriage rode steadily along the road next to a calm river.

''Because, my love it is customary for all brides to wear it, be nordic or not'' Ken replied, smirking as Aela figeted with the long dress.

''Seriously though, it's so itchy. The only thing I like is this flower crown!'' Aela said, adjusted the crown on her head before resting her head on Ken's shoulder in defeat.

''At least you will be able to tear it to shreds afterwards shield sister!'' Vilkas said, chuckling as Aela gave him a quick death stare before smirking mischievously, agreeing with her shield brother.

''Aye, it's nice that Jarl Laila gave us Honeyside to use for the night'' Ken replied, putting an arm around Aela's shoulder's bringing her in closer.

''We will be sure to put it to good use I'm sure'' Aela said, looking up and giving her husband-to-be a seductive smile which was rewarded with a quick kiss on the lips.

A few hours later they reached the stables of Riften, paying a few gold pieces to the carriage driver, the circle entered the city of thieves, unaware of who was walking behind them.

Aela stopped, making the others stop suddenly with confusion on their tired faces.

''What?'' Farkas asked, looking around to see nothing.

''There is someone tailing us...'' Aela whispered to Ken who nodded and kept a hand on the hilt of his katana, ready to unsheath it at a moment's notice.

They did not have to wait long as the hooded man jumped from the overshadowing house and landed behind Ken who heard the thieve's descent.

Unsheathing his sword and spinning his body, he poised the sword at the thieve's throat who's hand was reaching for Ken's coin purse.

''Woah there lad, watch where your putting that thing!'' A thick northern voice revealed the identity of the thief to Ken.

Brynjolf?!'' Ken growled in annoyance and shock, sheathing his sword. The thief began walking away with an evident smirk on his hooded face.

''Make your choice lad, time's running out...'' Brynjolf said before disapearing into the shadows.

''What was that?'' Aela asked, just as confused as the twins.

''Let's just keep going and I'll explain'' Ken said, giving a big sigh as they headed into the Bee and barb. They all sat at a table in the cornor as Farkas went to order some food for the circle.

''So, tell us Harbinger, who was that?'' Vilkas asked, getting a little impatient, he had never been the most patient companion.

''Well... it all started when I went to find someone who would help me defeat the world eater...'' Ken began, trying to recite the memory of entering Riften for the first time.

 _Ken approached the gloomy city of Riften with Lydi next to him. The pair had just traveled from Ivarstead all the way to Riften in a matter of jours, it was no easy task since bandits love to camaflague in the amber leaves to ambush travelers. The pair had to kill at least 3 whole groups coming to Riften._

 _Ken wondered if there were bandits in Riften itself probably holed up under the city most likely. But then he had heard from the inn keeper at Ivarstead that Riften was home to the thieves guild, some failing organisation apparently._

 _Ken brushed it off when he and Lydia reached the main gates to the city, however he was stopped by a guard._

 _''Halt, you have to pay the visitor's tax to enter the city'' The guard told Ken and Lydia. Ken looked back at Lydia who shrugged in confusion._

 _''What's the tax for?'' Ken asked, just waiting to be entertained by the obviously fake guard._

 _''For the privilage of entering the city, what does it matter?'' the guard said calmly, obviously not in the mood for a hard time._

 _Ken chuckled and stepped closer to the guard who took a step back, intimidated by the tall posteur of the Dragonborn._

 _''Listen, this is obviously a shakedown, I'm not stupid...'' Ken said calmly to the guard who slowly nodded his head and unlocked the gate._

 _Ken and Lydia walked past some very shady people on the way in, people wearing hoods, a angry looking man with full steel armour glaring at him. Ken chose to ignore him._

 _They walked through the dark city, the air reeked of fish and poverty, this was not the place anyone wanted to be..._

''I had came across that man we just saw here, he was hanging in the corner, offering me a job. I managed to persuade him to tell me where the man I needed to see was but having to come back later to do the job, I still havn't...'' Ken said, finishing off his little tale as the companions ate and drank, intently listening to Ken.

''Well... I have to say that you did the right thing, being a thief isn't your style'' Farkas said between mouthfuls of venison stew. Aela scowled in disgust at Farkas's eating habits.

''Well, I'm going to arrange the wedding for tomorrow'' Ken announced, standing up and finishing his mead, giving Aela a quick peck on the lips before heading out the door.

''I really don't like this city, it makes me...uneasy...'' Vilkas said to his brother and shield sister, looking around the inn.

''I agree, too many shadowy people'' Aela replied, also taking a look around the bar at all the rough people talking and drinking.

''Well I'm off to my room, I will need the rest tomorrow for... 'mingling' '' Vilkas said, heading up stairs into his bedroom, Farkas following behind him, sharing his room with him.

Ken came back minutes later with a smile on his face, especially when he saw Aela who stood up to meet him. Ken took her into an embrace , kissing her on the head before leading her into their room in the inn. Where they lay down together and let sleep find them.

The next morning was a hurry, they quickly hopped out of bed, bathed together, dressed together and ate together with the twins. Afterwards they all got bustled along to the temple where Maralmal and the rest of the priests were getting ready for the bride and groom.

Ken and Aela stood at the altar holding hands whilst the twins. Ken had invited a few guests also. He had invited Mjoll the lioness as his few stops to Riften sometimes consisted of some light-hearted banter with her and also helping her find Grimsever.

He had also invited a couple of friends that he knew from around Riften. They were all sat on both rows, as both Ken and Aela were good friends with all of them.

Maramal approached the altar, looking at both Ken and Aela with pride and happiness. He prepared himself quickly whilst the othet two priests sat on the chairs behind him.

''Well here we all are, let us begin!'' Marmal announced, getting into the vows.

''It was mara who gave birth to all creation and pleadged to watch over us as her children'' Maramal began, looking at Ken with joy and respect.

''It was from her love of us that we learnt to love one another'' Maramal added, looking to Aela this time with a bow of respect.

''We are gathered here today to watch the union of two souls in eternal companionship'' Marmal continued, raising his hands from eachside of his body.

''May they journey fourth, in this life and the next, in poverty, joy and hardship'' Marmal spoke again, rasing his voice in hopes that the whole of Riften would be able to hear him.

''Do you, huntress, take Ken the Dragonborn to be your husband and protector?'' Marmal asked Aela, rasing her arms so they were both pointed towards her. Aela took a look at her husband-to-be and smiled warmly to him before looking back at Maramal.

''I do, now and forever!'' Aela replied warmly, a blush that Ken had never seen creeping onto her face.

''And do you, Ken, take Aela to be your wife and eternal companion who wil hopefully bring you strong and healthy children?'' Marmal asked Ken, facing Ken and doing the same thing he had done to Aela.

''I do, now and forever!'' Ken replied, looking into Aela's forest-green eyes and grinning at her.

''Then it is settled then, I declare this couple to be wed, I present the two of you with these matching rings, may they protect each of you in your new life together!'' Marmal announced, giving both Ken and Aela a gold ring each which they both slid on eachother's finger.

Around them they could hear endless roaring of applause and cheering from the audience, but the Ken and Aela it was only each other's heart beats they could hear. Ken took Aela into an embrace and drew her in to a passionate kiss.

After a tasty meal at the temple they all left the temple, at this time it was pitch black, the only light was the occasional lamp in the city and the torches from the guards, who congratualted the newly weds on their marriage. The guests went back to their respectful houses whilst the twins went back to the bee and barb. Ken and Aela had other plans however...

They made their way to Honeyside, where Ken picked Aela up bridal style and giving her the key to unlock the door. Once done, the couple slammed the door shut. Aela hopped out of Ken's arms whilst he locked hte door, however when he turned around he got quite the sight.

Aela had literally shredded her dress that she hated and was standing completely nude in front of him. Ken grew hard at the sight and marched over to Aela, taking her into a lustful embrace, making out with her passionatly.

Quickly, Aela pinned Ken against the wall and began removing his polished steel plate armour for him, untill only his loin-cloth remained, rising up from his arousal.

Aela looked down and gave a lustful growl of approval before throwing him on the bed.

From outside, the guards had to block out their ears as they heard the loud moans of pleasure from Ken and Aela, some even escaped from their posts to keep away from the unholy moans of ecstasy.

 **Wow quite a long chapter. This was originally going to be two chapters but you guys want long ones so here is a long one!**

 **Please remember to review and leave a follow to stay updated on this story, thanks :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, so I would really appreciate if you left a review or two this chapter, it would mean a lot. I love getting feedback :)**

Aela's eyes snapped open as she heard the soft creeking of the wood around Honeyside. She felt for Ken but his space was empty but still warm. She sat up in confusion, her hair a red tangled bush from her wedding night's activities. She rubbed her eyes and got out of bed, exposing her naked form to the world, or at least the wall.

Her woman parts ached as she waddled over to the table from the night before, it had a plate of eider cheese and bread with snow berries on. She sniffed the air for Ken's scent and sure enough it was nearby. She followed the scent untill she reached the basement, descending she found Ken bare naked taking a bath in a steel tub full of soap suds.

''Well, well what have we here?'' Aela said seductivly as she walked over to join Ken in the bath. She stepped in and was instantly relieved by the warmth of the water as she sunk into the soap and water.

''I left you some breakfast if you wanted it'' Ken said, rubbing the soap around his body, cleaning himself.

''I noticed dear'' Aela replied, copying Ken's actions. Ken looked up with a shocked expression but was soon replaced with a grin

''What?'' Aela asked, putting a smirk on also.

''You. You never say dear, or love!'' Ken replied, chuckling lightly as he got out the bath.

''Well... since we are betrothed now I think it is only appropri-'' Aela said but was cut off by Ken kissing her on the lips unexpectantly.

''Hey, we are equals, so don't think you will become a common housewife to her traveller husband!'' Ken said, before putting on his simple red tunic and leather trousers before putting on his boots and jogging up the stairs.

Aela smiled at her self. Aela was at first against the idea of marriage but when she found Ken she had to be with him, whatever the cost. But Ken regarding her as an equal meant so much to her.

Ken was greeted by the naked body of the redhead huntress as he sat at a table eating some bread and snowberries, he almost choked on the bread at the sight of her wet dripping body.

''I don't suppose you have some clothes, do you dear?'' Aela asked, smirking at Ken's shocked expression.

''Well I did bring your ancient nordic armour since I knew your wedding clothes would get destroyed'' Ken replied, regaining his mind as he averted his eyes for a second to reach into his pack.

''Thank you love!'' Aela said, kissing Ken on the cheek before doning her armour onto her now dry body.

Aela sat down and together her and Ken ate the food displayed on the table untill it was all but crumbs. After their breakfast they left the house and went to collect Vilkas and Farkas who were eyeing up some tavern wenches in the inn. After that they said goodbye to the Jarl after giving her the key to Honeyside which the newly weds greatly appreciated.

Soon enough they were on their way back to Whiterun and Jorrvaskr. Vilkas and Farkas alsleep at one side of the carraige, turns out they had both been drinking all night and had passed out on the inn floor. Ken and Aela however were enjoying the peace and quiet of the countryside as they watched the amber leaves fall from the trees of the Rift.

They had passed through to Whiterun hold when Aela spotted some dark clouds surrounding the city, upon closer inspection she could see dark blue in the centre of the dark clouds, striking tendrils of blue blasting down onto the city.

''Shit, wake up!'' Aela exclaimed, shaking Ken and Vilkas, Farkas awoke with a jolt, unaware of what was happening untill Aela pointing to the clouds.

The carriage came to a stop as the driver hopped out of the carriage and screamed for his as a daedra charged up before decapitating the poor soul in one clean swipe.

''Get back!'' Ken barked to Aela, pushing her back before drawing his Katana.

''Your life is at an end mortal!'' The dremora cried before charging at Ken with his mace, weapon glowing with hot fire.

Ken parried and slide stepped before swiping his katana clean through the being's neck, decaptitating the red head from the daedric armour.

''We need to get to the city'' Vilkas cried, grabbing hold of Ken's shoulder who was thinking of fighting the other dremora coming towards the group.

Ken nodded, sheathed his sword and grabbed Aela's hand before they took off. The 4 of them rushed off to the city gates, across the once proud and populated planes that had been reduced to a plane of fire and scorched plants and trees.

They had almost reached the city gates before something latched onto Aela's legs and tripped her over. Aela let out a cry as something bit down on her leg, Ken turned around and quickly drew his sword, it was a scamp.

Ken went to the scene to help his wife but Farkas was quickly grabbing hold of the little daedric being and snapping it's neck and throwing it to the side. Ken helped Aela up before Farkas let out a growl as two scamps crawled up the his body and started scratching at his arms and face. Vilkas went to assist his brother as Ken and Aela went back to back, some dremora were approaching them.

Ken locked in a vicious sword battle with one of the creatures whilst Aela took swipes at the other daedra with her skyforge dagger. Ken impaled the daedra he was fighting before going to assist Aela, only to find his wife being clutched by the neck by the creature, his daedric sword ready to impale his beloved.

Fear and anger rose in Ken's heart before his let out a bloodcurdling warcry and charged at the monster.

This went noticed by the dremora who threw Aela to the ground with a growl and advanced on Ken. Ken was quickly and did a upperswipe with a Katana, slicing through the daedric armour, sending a spray of blood up in the air.

The dremora fell to it's knees, panting from his wounds, Ken recovered from his powerful attack and went to behead the being, however the creature was wise to Ken's approach and rose his sword upwards as Ken striked downwards, this caused Ken's katana to shatter into pieces and also made Ken stagger back in shock.

''Did you think you could kill me, mortal?!'' The dremora chuckled, rising to his feet, walking towards Ken who stood in shock and fear.

''Not today worm!'' Aela cried, impaling her dagger right into the daedric being's skull. It's expression was shocked but it said nothing asblood oozed from it's mouth before it collapsed to the ground.

''If your done staring in admiration it's time to move husband!'' Aela said as she removed her dagger from the creature's head, wiping off the brain and blood and passing Ken the daedric sword from the fallen Dremora.

''Yes, please lets before more of these little things come back'' Vilkas said, before helping his brother up who had become significantly wounded due to the little horrors.

Ken nodded and they took off across the plain's once again, crossing the western watch tower which was crumbling to pieces from the tremors in the ground which were becoming more and more violent.

''We have to protect the Jarl!'' Ken shouted to his shield brothers and wife as they neared the drawbridge which had collapsed.

''Great, now what genious!'' Aela said, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms.

''We will have to jump it...'' Ken said, walking to the wall opposite the fallen drawbridge.

''I hope you know what your doing...'' Farkas replied, shaking his head and joining his shield brothers and sister by the wall Ken was at.

''Oh believe me, I do!'' Ken said before running and jumping across the large gap with ease.

Aela followed, then Vilkasand finally Farkas. The twins struggled because of their heavy armour and weapons but managed the gap.

''Never thought you'd reach that harbinger!'' Farkas said as they ran to the gates which were ablaze.

''I had a great teacher of agility'' Ken said before winking to Aela who smiled before they entered the city to see the horror of what had happened.

The sky above was a light blue and and striking lightening down onto the houses which were ablaze with blue flames, the few remaining citizens screamed for their lives before being shot down by spells or impaled by dremora. The city was filled by the sounds of roaring flames, blood curdling scream's laughs and cackles of daedra and the screeches of scamps.

The city was Whiterun was in the very least a bloodbath.

 **Okay so that took like 2 weeks to write because of college, mocks and just pure laziness and writer's block.**

 **I'd really appreciate some reviews and some ideas as always. I'll try and make another chapter soon but I think I'm going to write a chapter for another story I have on my profile but I will be returning to this VERY soon ;)**

 **Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
